The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A power supply outputs a voltage that may be used to power one or more components. For example, the voltage may power one or more components of an integrated circuit (IC). Specifically, the IC may draw current from the power supply when the IC is on. For example, the IC may include a switch that selectively connects the power supply to the IC. A magnitude of the current draw is related to the overall capacitance of the IC. A large IC, therefore, may draw a large amount of current from the power supply. The power supply, however, may not be able to supply the requested current. The excessive current request may decrease performance of the IC due to current lag and/or may damage the power supply.